


Out of The Comfort Zone

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Femslash Week 2019 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Hot Springs & Onsen, Meet-Cute, Rarepair, naruto femslash week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Hinata is hesitant to remove her towel in the hot springs. But then, the arrival of a new guest helps her overcome it.





	Out of The Comfort Zone

Hinata stood at the entrance to the women’s hot spring, clutching her towel tightly to her chest. Outside women trounced about with laughter and small talk. It looked fairly normal save for the fact that all of them were naked- very naked. 

She swallowed, eyes wide. She had never seen such nakedness in one area since her family usually used private hot springs. But her friends had wanted to go for a getaway weekend and she had been willing to go. She was just  _ unprepared  _ for it all. 

“Hinata?” Hinata jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She snapped her head to the right to see Sakura. The young woman looked at her with concerned eyes before she smiled. 

“Not used to it?” Sakura asked. 

Hinata grimaced at how obvious she was. “It is... different,” she agreed. 

“Don’t worry!” Sakura giggled. “We will be there with you!” She grabbed one of Hinata’s arms and began to tug her along. 

Hinata began to stutter, holding the towel around her tighter, as the two of them made their way over to one area of the hot springs. 

Ino, Tenten, and Temari were already in the spring. All of them were completely relaxed and, surprisingly, quiet as they soaked. “Already starting without us,” Sakura laughed. 

Ino popped one eye open before she closed it again. “You were being to slow, Forehead.” 

Sakura huffed. She let go of Hinata and pulled her own towel away from her. She folded it and placed it near some other towels before she began to get in. 

Hinata still lingered back, eyes shifting to the crowd behind them and back. Her hands were now so tight on her towel they were turning white.

“Hinata.” The Hyuuga looked at Sakura, who was sinking in the waters. “Don’t worry! No one is going to judge you.”

“Y-you don’t know that,” Hinata whispered, face going hot. “P-people always do....”

“Just because you have a body of a goddess,” Ino inserted, sitting up more in the water, “doesn’t mean they think you are a slut or something.”

“Ino!” Tenten snapped, also sitting up more. “You’re not helping!” 

Ino sent the brunette a glare but Hinata looked down with a flinch. 

“Look,” Temari interjected. Hinata looked at the older girl through her lashes. Temari was looking at her but when she spoke it sounded like it was for everyone. “Ino was just being her overdramatic self. Really, no one will judge you for the body you will have. They will look but mostly out just out of curiosity as most women do.” 

While Ino sputtered, easily quieted by both Sakura and Tenten, Hinata felt the heat in her face die away and she looked up. “But- But what if they  _ talk  _ after?” she whispered. 

Temari sent her an unimpressed look. “All women gossip, Hinata. Ino and Sakura are great examples of that.”

Now included, Sakura tried to defend herself but Tenten was able to keep both of them quiet. 

Hinata, for her part, shifted on her feet. Temari was right, she knew, but she still wasn’t certain about dropping the towel. 

“If she is so uncertain about it,” a voice said behind Hinata, “then why not let her get into the spring with the towel on.”

Hinata spun around to see a red-headed woman walking their way. She brazenly wasn’t wearing a towel but carried one in her hand. And unusually, she wore glasses- which were already fogging up from the heat. 

“Karin!” Sakura greeted. “It’s good to see you could make it!”

“Only because Naruto was insistent,” the woman, Karin, said. “Kept reminding me every day about it.”

Hinata frowned a little at the woman with a hint of heat on her ears. She didn’t know this woman at all but she seemed familiar with Naruto, Hinata’s one time crush. The name also seemed familiar to her.

“Girls!” Sakura laughed as she got out of the springs. “This is Karin! Naruto’s cousin. Naruto said she was coming for the weekend since she was already coming to see the family anyway.” 

“Oh!” Hinata bowed. “That’s right. Sakura said you would be joining us at the hot spring. My name is Hyuuga Hinata.” 

“Uzumaki Karin,” the redhead replied with a bow of her own. She then took off her glasses and used the towel to wipe them before she put them back on. 

Her crimson eyes quickly assessed Hinata before the went to the others. While normally, Hinata would have shied away from looks, Karin’s didn’t seem to judge her, just looked at her as if to remember her face.

“So, Hinata, right?” Karin asked when she looked back at Hinata. “Why don’t you just step in? You want to enjoy the springs, right?”

Hinata’s face warmed. “I-I don’t w-want to take off my t-towel.”

“You don’t have too,” Karin huffed. “Just step in with the towel on and remove it when you are in the water.”

“But then the towel would get wet,” Sakura pointed out next to them.

“That’s why there are extras.” Karin put her hands on her hips. “What else would they be there for?”

“I-I don’t wa-want to be a bother...,” Hinata muttered, averting her eyes. 

“Please,” Karin huffed, “there are more guests who are definitely more of a bother than you.”

“Oh?” Sakura asked. 

Karin laughed. “Oh yeah! This one woman was throwing a small fit at the front desk because the the  _ bed  _ wasn’t comfortable enough in her room. The beds are all the same!”

“O-Oh....” Hinata found herself warmed at Karin’s laugh and the tale lifted her spirits. 

“So really,” Karin continued. “You aren’t going to be a bother them to grab an extra towel when they have  _ other  _ guests to worry about.” 

“See, Hinata?” Sakura encouraged. “Karin’s plan is a great idea and when you get out you can just slip the wet towel back on until we can get you an extra one.”

“We will even help you switch it out!” Tenten called behind them. 

Hinata smiled at that. “I-I guess yo-you’re right.” 

“Of course we are!” Sakura laughed. She then gently tugged Hinata toward the spring. “Now come on! Time for some relaxation!”

“Oi, Pinky! Don’t force her!” Karin objected.

“Who you calling ‘Pinky!?’” Sakura snapped as she spun around. “That is very rude!” 

“It’s ruder to force others.” Karin walked over and gently took Hinata’s hand. The Hyuuga’s face grew hot. “If you  _ guide  _ her that’s a totally different thing. Let me show you how it is done.” 

And then the woman proceeded to do that. Not as firm as Sakura’s pulls, she led Hinata to the water but the Hyuuga found herself mostly walking on her own accord. Following next to the other woman than being pulled along. 

When they reached the water's edge, Karin stepped in first. Then she merely held Hinata’s hand to help her in as the Hyuuga followed. 

When Hinata was in and up to her shoulders in the water, Karin finally let go of her hand. “See?” Karin boasted. “That is how you do it!” 

Sakura was beet red and glaring at Karin but Ino beat her to the punch in speaking. 

“Oh-ho~” Ino cooed. They all looked at her to see a devious glint in her eyes. “That seemed unnecessary. Sakura seemed to be doing the same. Could it be our new guest finds Hinata attractive?” 

Karin sputtered indignantly while Hinata felt her face go aflame. Sakura and Ino laughed while Temari rolled her eyes but smiled too. Tenten seemed to be the only one taking pity as she came to Hinata and led her to where she was sitting. She helped Hinata remove her towel and put it behind the two of them.

As Hinata tried to cool her face, she watched Karin, Ino, and Sakura began to go back and forth. She couldn’t really see her related to Naruto before, but now with the passion Karin showed, she could see it. 

Honestly, it drew her in. She raised a hand to cover a smile at their antics. She was very interested in getting to know Karin more. What was Karin like? What was her favorite color? What food does she like to eat? And other questions of such. 

Hinata, first hesitant about the weekend, now looked forward more to the trip. She had a feeling that Karin would definitely make things interesting in the group and, maybe, she would make a new friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to follow me you can find me on [Tumblr](https://malakia215.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Malakia215)
> 
> Honestly, this one was fun to write and I might expand it later.


End file.
